In the last several years attention has been focused on providing modular station equipment, such as modular telephone keysets and terminals. As is well known, a telephone handset is provided for the provision of transmitting and receiving communications. Typically, the cradle and hook switch assembly are positioned on the left side of the station set for receiving the station handset. As positioned, the cradle assembly is fixed. No option is provided to allow the user to conveniently rearrange the assembly to the right side of the station set. Thus, while the station set user may expand the functions of the station set by adding modules to the station set there is no means for allowing the user to relocate the cradle assembly.
For example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,375,584 issued to Deepak Muzumdar et al on Mar. 1, 1983 discloses a modular telephone keyset structure which can be expanded to include additional functions beyond those normally provided in typical telephone keyset structures, such as adding a printer to the station set. However, a modular switchhook and cradle, one which can be readily plugged into either side of the station set housing for receiving the handset, is lacking in the Muzumdar et al modular keyset arrangement.
Alternatively, the problem could be solved by arranging the station set to have two handsets mounted on opposite sides of the station as shown in U. S. Pat. No. Des. 246,561, issued to H. J. Morrison on Dec. 13, 1977. However, such an arrangement is expensive due to the added cost of providing a second handset and a second switchhook assembly.
The same problem pertains to business communication terminals, in which, typically, the station set is an adjunct to, rather than integrated with, the terminal in a unitary housing. Attempts at integrating a station set with the terminal have been made but these attempts have been limited to integrating the station and handset with the terminal stand on which the data terminal is positioned rather than with the terminal housing.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,355,212 issued to R. B. Kostem on Oct. 19, 1982 discloses a wall telephone cradle assembly which is mounted to a two pin wall telephone receptacle plate. The Kostem arrangement may be fastened to one of the sides of a terminal housing selected by the user, however, such an arrangement would seriously detract from the aesthetic appeal of the terminal housing. Moreover, it would be cumbersome and impractical to relocate the cradle apparatus from one side of the terminal housing to the opposite side since the relocation of the telephone receptacle plate would expose screw holes in the unused side surface of the terminal that were used for bolting the receptacle to the terminal. In addition, the switchhook wiring would require rerouting.
Thus, there appears to be a need for a business communication terminal structure in which a telephone handset is integrated with a terminal housing and one which provides a modular hook switch and cradle assembly that can be readily inserted into either side of the terminal housing for receiving the telephone handset.